Catching the wind
by jijichan
Summary: After the Winter war what will happen to Rangiku? Luv story GinxRangiku


_My first ff on net thanks to Speeder who really helped me a lot xDD Hope u like it xD GinxRangiku luv story =))) _

_Ps : I don't own Bleach _

_**Chapter 1 **_

_**Leaving**_

_Step by step he had been losing her, but she, she was the one who felt it in other way_. _Rangiku Matsumoto was a strong woman, thougher than anyone_.

Winter war has ended. Aizen was defeated, Toused dead and Gin Ichimaru arrested. Atleast for a while.

Rangiku lied on the floor in her room late in the evening. "What have you done?" she whispered to the dark.

"What?" suprisely confused man's voice said in the doorway. A figure in purple ordinary kimono with black obi came in.

"What have you done, Gin! How could you escape?" she stood up and looked into his eyes with an angry face. She could sense his reatsu in ten miles, so no suprise.

Now he was so close to her. "Hehe." he nervously laughed. "My own methods." his grin didn't leave. It was funny to run away of stupid guards. Alarm haven't yet started.

"Ran-chan, I.. I wanted to see you before they'd catch me again." looking into her eyes which he's never forgotten was like the best gift before dying. She couldn´t move.

His eyes were so calm. Not cold, not so sharp to kill, just calm and warm. He never opened his eyes like that. He´s changed a bit and she sensed it. She looked to floor, because she couldn't stand his glare. It was like miracle to be in his presence, but she still couldn't move, not even say something.

"I love you Rangiku," he touched her cheeck with his finger "and I'm really sorry for what hav' I done." Rangiku looked to his eyes in confusion, _It was really him?_ That was the question in her mind. "Gin..." another words were broken by kiss. Passionate kiss that has finally come after long years. Very long years. "Sorry." he said and then he was on the way to leave, with the hard stone in his heart.

"NO!" she caught his hand, preventing him from leaving. Gin looked suprisedly at her hand, tightly holding it in his. "At this time, I will hold you much longer than ever. Longer than you could ever think." she said sharply in her tone. Gin turned back to her. He was forced to do it. He understood these words very well. "Anyway, do you really think that you can go anytime you want?!" she didn't stop attacking.

He had to laugh "That hurt, you know." he smiled on her. But smile disspeard in the moment. "If you'll hold me a bit longer... guards gonna catch me really easily." Rangiku eyes went wide "I forgot. Why they aren't searching for you now, anyway?" she released his hand.

"I shut down my reatsu. And guards are 'till sleeping.... I hope so." "Did you use kidou?" she was curios about how he could escape from so heavily guarded prison, like was the prison under control of the Second Squad. "Soi-fon´s never tought I could be so inventive."

Rangiku smirked "You didn't come to me just to kiss me, did you?" she teased him really hard and Gin hesistated. He really felt like a small child before her. But he is a man!

"Emmm, no. I ... I wanted to grab you, and put down to bed...and ... " "Stop! Gin you pervert."

"What have I done again? You wanted to hear the truth,no?" his face was really comical. Innocent like an angel. "You were on the way to leave, no?" she gave him back a not so innocent glare. "Ermm, ya, but...you don't wanna try ..."

"Gin, you wanted to me to do it? And then what? Will you leave me alone with a baby?!" Gin got more confused, "What?! Shinigami could have babies?" he thought. Rangiku slapped him. "Don't act so silly, and go now. Atleast it will be less pain of forgetting on you." she looked angrily aside. These words really hurt Gin. "I'm sorry for that. If I would choose again which side...I wish I would stay by your side forever." That was even worse. He shouldn't say that. That lost imagination was really painful.

He saw a tear fall on her cheeck. Rangiku was going to cry. "Crap Aizen." she covered her face with her hand "he took you away from me." Lost years will never come back again.

Once again Gin opened his eyes. "Ran-chan, please don't cry." Rangiku kneeled down "Why are you making it more complicated?" she suffered. Lost pain in her heart has returned. "Go Gin, go away!" Insteed of empty air, insteed of opened door, there was Gin still there. He knelt down " I won't leave you in state like this." he took her chain. She had to look to his face. "Please, " she closed her eyes "don't it complicate it even more." "I'm not listenin' to you." and he kissed her again. She fell. Fell to his kisses, touches, fell to his love. And lost her mind.

_Later_

She woke up naked in her bed. "What happened?" she took off the blanket under that covered her. Then the smell of Gin slapped her nose. She felt so tired, she had to sleep all night. Sunshine was touching the window._ You left me alone. Again. _


End file.
